Filthy Frank
Dr. Filthy Francis '''or '''Francis of the Filth, simply known as Filthy Frank, was the protagonist of the TVFilthyFrank YouTube channel and was known for offensive, shocking, alternative, and filthy humor. Filming himself, his friends, and the bizarre entities living in his house, Frank has become the star of his own show: The Filthy Frank Show. An internet comedian, vlogger, Chef, musician, and absolute madman, Filthy Frank was the edgiest man on the internet. He was described as the literal embodiment of "everything a person should not be". Along with being the former protagonist of the videos, he also is the protagonist of the book named after him; Francis of the Filth. Frank was last seen alongside Pink Guy and Yadaran preparing to fight Chin-Chin one last time. Because of the discontinuation of the Filthy Frank series, it's unknown who was the eventual victor in this conflict, but it can be safely assumed that Frank and his allies were victorious. Diseases & Disabilities Throat Cancer Frank had been infected with throat cancer (as seen in, "The Tragedy"). Space Herpes Filthy Frank had gotten temporary Space Herpes from E.T and had gotten sick. Weeabooism In the Frankisode WEEABOOS, Frank had gotten a small airborne version of Weeabooism and grown a neckbeard because of the events. Suicidal Tendencies Even though Papa Franku likes to joke about killing yourself, he has had numerous attempts at killing himself, like aiming a loaded shotgun at his head. He told Ethan Klein, while holding a shotgun, to kill him due to a diagnosis that he has recieved from presumably a doctor. Filthiness Frank has done many disgusting and abnormal things that normal human would vomit over. He is the inbodiment of everything bad and wrong. Retardation Sometimes Frank can become an idiotic, horny, demented and generally retarded person in just a moment. Abilities and Powers Frank has many abilities. He has some music abilities, like playing the ukulele and singing. He can also play the recorder with his nose like Salamander Man. He has some break-dance knowledge as well. Frank has also displayed some skate riding abilities. Frank can speak fluent English and Japanese, some broken Spanish and the language of Chin-Chin He has some fighting abilities as he was shown struggling with several beings. He has good aiming and handgun skills. He has managed to kill Pookie with a gun multiple times, the weakest weapon in the Omniverse. Frank has a strong sense of smell that is used to detect entities and friends and track them between Realms. It is shown that he needs to focus to use it. Although he previously required his closet in order to traverse between realms, after returning from the edge of the omniverse in FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN it is revealed that he has gained an extraordinary amount of chromosomic power; being able to create highly-powerful beams of chromosomic energy and open portals - possibly even surpassing Chin-Chin himself. He has also become proficient at using STDs against his enemies; as shown during the fight in Jew Central. During their first fight, he was able to fight on par with Chin Chin, who was forced to retreat to another realm. Techniques * Kancho (かんちょう, lit. Enema or Shit Needle): An ancient technique from Japan passed down for generations even before humans inhabited it. The user makes a finger-gun with the hands by sticking the index fingers and middle fingers together and charges with them upon an opponent's ass at an unbelievable speed. The result keeps the victim shitting on the ground moaning in pain for at least a couple of hours. The aftereffect of this technique leaves the victim to never be able to shit again. It's a challenging move to perform. However, Frank perfected the speed and velocity of this technique after years of practice. Missing the target (usually the victim's asshole) of the technique is dangerous as it can break the fingers of the user. * Kanchou~ (カンチョウ~): Kancho's enhanced version. By giving a bloodthirsty war-cry upon naming this technique, the power, speed and effectiveness of the Kancho is increased. * Reality Check: '''Frank throws Reality Check text boxes that brings back any autistic being to reality. It was first seen used against Weeaboo Jones, defeating him. * '''Smoke Transportation: "Real" Frank uses smoke to transport between realms possibly by the use of blunts to proceed the process. * Laser Beam: Similar to Chin-Chin's ability, Frank can shoot out laser beams from parts of his body. He learned this ability sometime between his banishment and his return. * Lighting: '''Frank can expel lightning from his fingertips. * '''Intro: When Frank returned from banishment to confront Chin-Chin, he utilized a very long and cringeworthy intro that annoyed The Dark Lord and possibly make him weaker. * Drake: By summoning an amp, Frank plays Drake songs in order to depress his opponents and have them thinking about their ex. When this was used against Chin Chin, he tried to open some stupid bitch-ass portal that he couldn't even get through to flee the battle. * Energy Balls: '''In addition to firing a laser beam, Frank can also throw singular blue energy balls. * '''Crotch Rain: '''Frank can spray a blue liquid-like substance from his crotch area. This is seen used against Chin-Chin when Frank first returns from The Ricefields. The ability is seen again against Evil Dade, although in a different form, firing single groupings instead of one steady flow. The Tragedy Around the time of the Ask Frank videos, Frank got infected with Throat Cancer. This led to him talking like a 55 year-old rapist and changed his innocent teenage voice. The voice was finalized in the video "BAMBI'S MOM DIES". Unconfirmed Rumors As shown in Frankisode "What Not To Say In Class", Filthy Frank has the ability to make people see disturbing images by giving a rather "unique" look, either in person or over a video; also, each image is shown with a purplish filter-like tint. This has yet to be confirmed. On multiple occasions, Frank has shown an extreme love for The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The show is rumored to be a god to Frank, despite the only proof of this was he defending the show over someone saying minor slurs such as, "the Holocaust wasn't real." Frank once uploaded a video called "I Saw Santa Claus", in which he claimed that a man dressed up as Santa Claus had shot him in the kneecaps. Earlier, Santa's Brother has reportedly shot a kid and an old man in the kneecaps, but he claims that this was in Florida, so it was "ok". This could mean that the old man that Santa's Brother shot was Filthy Frank himself. In another video, Frank claimed that he "burned a kid in a wheelchair... Hot-Wheels." This possibly means that Frank burned the same kid that Santa's Brother has also shot. Outfit Frank is usually seen wearing a light blue buttoned shirt with rolled sleeves, along with any kinds of pants or footwear. He almost always wears glasses. He wears other outfits from time to time, but this is rare, such as the white robe he wears in FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN. Relationships Chin-Chin The Dark Lord that monolithically reigns over Frank and his realms, Chin-Chin is both his deity and graven image. Frank used to respect and fear Chin-Chin before it was revealed he doesn't have the godhood he claims he has. After the death of Dade, Frank came to resent and outright insult Chin-Chin, referring to him as a "stupid poopy face". But, Chin-Chin remained indifferent to his plight, only caring about the sacrifices in order to get more chromosomes. After his banishment and subsequent return, Frank no longer shows fear towards Chin-Chin and openly opposes him, going so far as to question the latter's godhood. Dade Proud father and beloved friend, Dade, Chin-Chin rest his soul, was Frank's father and only named parent. Frank seemed to be confused when around him, as he once called him "Bald Man" instead of father. Pink Guy One of his greatest friends, acquaintances, fellow musicians, and in some cases minion, Pink Guy is Frank's go-to guy. Together for an uncountable number of chromosomes, the pair have had many journeys, suffered much tragedy, and experienced many wonders. When Pink Guy has seizures or extreme fits of masturbation, Frank finds it to be "pretty funny", and even tries to safeguard him from Jamal by stating that Pink Guy "is just trying to express himself." Prometheus A man of exquisite physique. When he and Frank are in the same area, Prometheus becomes the alpha male and dominates the situation. He takes offense during the Batsu Games when Frank compliments his musculature, striking him with slaps. Red Dick Another good friend of Frank's, with whom he has shared many autistic experiences. He's thought to be Papa Franku's second right-hand man, since Franku may indeed have two right hands. Sometimes, Red Dick can be seen guarding over Frank when he is in hiding, as he did so silently when Frank was late with Chin-Chin's 2015 sacrifices. Safari Man A strictly platonic, somewhat middle ground relationship is shared between these two individuals. A random squatter who stays in his home, Safari Man is usually uncaring and apathetic to Frank when he is in a bad situation, is extremely selfish, steals Frank's porn, and hides at any immediate signs of threat(i.e. Frank's closet upon Chin-Chin's arrival in his room). Frank even tried to offer him up to Chin-Chin in place of Salamander Man, and he describes him as "an asshole." However, when Chin-Chin stole Safari Man's chromosomes, Frank was very upset—but this sadness was probably invoked not all because of Safari Man's debilitation, more so Pink Guy's cursing by Chin-Chin with The Condemned. During the JAPANESE 101 segments, Safari Man seems to be more knowledgeable about the language than Frank, and even denounces his attempts at questioning his phrases. Salamander Man Salamander Man is also a devout minion of Frank, and is usually the scout who warns Frank of impending danger or threats. Frank regards Salamander Man as a great musician and has even rescued him from Chin-Chin. Major Battles * Frank vs. Frank's Strange Baby (Outcome: Won) * Frank vs. Steve Harvey (Outcome: Saved by Safari Man) * Frank vs. Banana (Outcome: Won) * Frank vs. David Attenborough (Outcome: Interrupted by Frank grabbing David's dick) * Frank, Pink Guy, Salamander Man, Lemon and Based God vs. Mr. Magic Man and Memespawns (Outcome: Won due to Based God) * Frank and Chin-Chin vs. Social Medias (Outcome: Won due to Chin Chin's Pornhub spells) * Frank vs. Mr. Negi (Outcome: Lost) * Frank and Pink Guy vs. Almond Titties and Steve Buscemi (Outcome: Interrupted) * Frank and Pink Guy vs. Winnie the Pooh and Banana (Outcome: Lost) * Frank vs. Weeaboo Jones (Outcome: Won) * Frank vs. Pookie (Outcome: Won) * Frank, Pink Guy and Salamander Man vs. PolitikZ (Outcome: Won due to Pink Guy and Salamander man saving Frank) * Frank vs. The Shaman (Outcome: Lost) * Frank and Pookie vs. Animespawns (Outcome: Interrupted by Pookie's weeabooism) * Frank vs. Pookie (Outcome: Won) * Frank vs. The Judge, Mr. Negi Generation 6 and The Juice Man (Outcome: Lost) * Brock Lee vs. Filthy Frank, E.T. and Pookie (Outcome: Unknown) * Frank vs The League of Shitty Actors (Outcome: Saved by Nicolas Cage) * Chin-Chin vs. Filthy Frank (Outcome: Won) * Chin-Chin, Tap Brother, Fake Frank and Unknown Red Teletubby Entity vs. Filthy Frank, Pink Guy, Roast Lord and E.T. (Outcome: Won) * Frank vs. Black Drone (Outcome: Won due to Black Drone smacking himself on the wall) * Frank vs. Evil Dade (Outcome: Lost) * Frank vs. Dade (Outcome: Lost) * Frank, Pink Guy, Speed Lord and Dade vs. Evil Dade (Outcome: Won due to Dade) * Frank, Pink Guy and Yadaran vs. Chin-Chin (Outcome: Won due to Chin-Chin's banishment) Gallery Hiphopfrank.gif Fuck you.gif WelcometoTheRiceFields.gif Nobody gives a shit.gif Papa franku.gif Images (1).jpg Rapeface.jpg Tumblr_mblq0gBWP31qldgtco1_500.png Blazed.gif Filthyfrank.jpg Book of Pussy.png|link=Book of Pussy|Frank Revealing Secrets Frank One Direction.png|link=One Direction|Frank Enjoying Fine Literature Stoneage Music.png|link=Born In the Wrong Generation|Frank Adoring Stone age Pop Human Ramen Contemplating Show.png|link=Human Ramen|"I don't even know what the f**k this show is anymore." Human Ramen Complete.png|link=Human Ramen|Frank Presenting the Human Ramen Human Ramen Aftermath.png|link=Human Ramen|Frank After Indulging in the Ramen TooDamnFilthy.png|link=TooDamnFilthy Filthy Frank Chin Chin Sacrifice.jpg File:CoWZ05t.gif Trivia *Frank claims to have been birthed out of his mothers' asshole instead of her uterus. *His fan-base has been dubbed "Filthipinos" and "Bromosomes" by the man himself. **The term "Filthipino" originates from the character known as The Filipino. *He is a big hip-hop & rap fan. *He occasionally tweets doodles on his Twitter account. *He used to be a long-time worshipper of the dark lord Chin-Chin. *From time to time, he'll record his videos while not wearing any pants. *He has a Ph.D. in Severe Internet Retardation. *Frank has his own laboratory where he does research, although all his research shows little to no progress. *Frank has fucked an old lady before. *He has an evil double aptly named Fake Frank(sexuality: mean&gay) who was hired by Chin-Chin to act as Frank. He was later presumably killed by Mr. Negi Generation 3000. *He will make his first appearance in Logan's rebooted show "Thomas Cartoons". *Filthy Frank had claimed from a tweet that Tit Job is his biological brother. This is impossible, as Tit Job's dad is believed to be Prometheus. *In FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, it was revealed that Frank himself is possibly a peace^lord. *Frank was once raped in the ass by Red Ranger. *In WHY DRONES SUCK, Frank was seen killing White Drone in -30,000,000 CH. This is impossible as a fact that it was claimed that he was born only at least 400,000 CH and that at the time, he was a weak individual. **Some fans theorized that Frank probably forgot when he was born, so he just said that he was born "at least 400,000 Chromosomes ago". *Somehow, Frank believed that he was raised by an Orange and a Banana. *In "420 BLAZE IT" IN JAPANESE (JAPANESE 101), he once fused with Jingle Balls. *In I HATE SOCIAL MEDIAS, Chin Chin once fought on Frank's side as he was being physically abused by Facebook and Twitter. *In EVIL NARRATOR, Frank once had narrator sex with David Attenborough. *Frank seems to love Caveman Music. *Steve Harvey once attempted to rape him, but Steve ended being beaten up and raped by Safari Man instead. *For strange reasons, Frank mentioned Alaskan Pipeline multiple times throughout the episodes, even though we never see it on-screen. *Frank is somehow able to stand away completely from vomiting after eating disgusting stuff, as seen in the Cake Trilogy and the Batsu Game. However, he's not able to stand from eating poisonous mushrooms. *Frank seems to hate Sesame Street a lot, as he was seen insulting Oscar the Grouch in "Phone Call to Sesame Street". *Despite the fact that Pink Guy loves animals and that he lives in Frank's Apartment, Frank himself admitted once that he hates animals, as seen in "I HATE ANIMALS". Not only that he ranted about animals, he was seen killing his pet hamster twice, and he admitted to having punched a raccoon in "I HATE STUPID GIRLS". **In "JAPAN SPECIAL", Frank has reportedly killed a dog in the middle of the road and claimed that it wasn't a car accident. *Frank was once raped by Santa. *Frank has never claimed that he's mixed race, although he's is of Japanese and Australian descent **In most instances, he calls himself a true Asian/Japanese, as seen in numerous episodes such as "I EAT ASS (JP101)" and "420 BLAZE IT IN JAPANESE" (JAPANESE 101)". In others, he rarely calls himself a white man, as seen in "WHY DRONES SUCK". **Frank has even proven to have hatred among Asians, as seen in "Asians Piss Me Off" and "I HATE FOREIGNERS", although being proud of being Japanese. *In "JAPANESE 101: NIPPLES", Frank admitted having scratched off a random guy's nipples in the streets. **He even showed them on his hand, which they look much rather like chocolate chips than actual nipples. *Frank's last words, as heard in "FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW)" were "It's happening! Here we go! Mama! Mama! Mamaaaa!!!" Quotes '''From * Welcome to the rice fields, motherfucker! * Like over here at The Filthy Frank Show, we support Prejudice Equality. Everyone gets shit! * I saw a cat get murdered in the street and I got an erection. * I actually thought Swag was hello in the Black language. * I burned a kid in a wheelchair… Hot-Wheels… * Mate, this is just the beginning. * The series is about to get deeper and bigger... * I EAT ASS. * #Pray4Dade (2014) * When I take a shit, I no longer have to push. And when I fart...It doesn't make any noise. *PPPHAAAAA* * Hey ese, I'm breaking into your car! * Hey ese, I broke into your car! * Who’s there!? I have a belt and I’m not afraid to hang myself! * Ey b0ss can I habe the pussy? * WhAAAAta-dOOOOO! * I just came out of a portal holding a 40 and a blunt... do you really want to test me right now? * I PUNCHED A RACCOON TODAY! * I just wanted a piece of Percy's ass, ya feel me? * I got the swagger of an elephant. * If you're new then I-I'M SO SORRY! * If you‘ve stumbled across this channel by accident, well, I’m so sorry. * OH MY GOD I JUST DISCOVERED PORN ON NEWGROUNDS!!!! About * He sings like an angel! - PewDiePie * My greatest achievement in life is having Filthy Frank tweet me saying “fuck you” - sncksandbabes * Legit, how do you not get laid every day? - Celine Skrivanek * Does anyone read his tags on his vids? - flerm flarm * Y don't you shut up u have a weird voice so shut up - Evelyn Torres * You fucking slanty-eyed coin slot cunt, I fucking hate you! - Anything4Views * Japan is the fucking best! And Filthy Frank is the ever! - Kim Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:Hakujin Category:Human Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Deceased multiple times Category:Assflute Players Category:Batsu Game Participants Category:Results of a disease Category:Puking Characters Category:Disease